solareclipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Races Overview
Different races have different starting statistics, and also different stat maximums for magic items and training. The stats listed are the maximum stat for each race. You will start with 20% (1/5) of your max stat in each category, plus any class bonus. Name STR INT WIS DEX CON Creation Points Human 50 50 50 50 50 0 creation points Mul 50 30 50 45 75 5 creation points Dwarf 65 35 55 30 65 6 creation points Drow_elf 35 60 50 65 40 4 creation points Elf 50 50 50 60 40 5 creation points Giant 65 40 45 20 80 10 creation points Giant_magi 65 45 70 20 50 12 creation points Gnome 40 40 60 60 50 5 creation points Halfling 55 45 45 65 40 4 creation points Draconian 60 45 45 45 55 9 creation points Minotaur 65 45 45 25 70 7 creation points Kreen 40 45 65 55 45 25 creation points Centaur 60 40 50 40 60 3 creation points Amphibian 50 45 55 55 45 3 creation points Skaven 55 40 50 65 40 5 creation points Parthan 60 25 55 55 55 8 creation points Rakshasa 40 60 60 55 35 6 creation points Pixie 35 70 40 70 35 7 creation points Nymph 30 65 65 65 30 7 creation points Demon 45 60 40 60 45 5 creation points Fremlin 30 65 65 65 20 5 creation points Gargoyle 65 30 30 55 70 9 creation points Illithid 40 60 65 40 45 5 creation points Wolfen 55 25 40 55 75 10 creation points Vampire 60 60 60 40 60 15 creation points Machina 60 60 60 10 60 10 creation points Aarakocra 40 55 45 65 45 10 creation points This is actually not very informative! Most races can do one class very well, one pretty good, and everything else either so-so, poorly, or nearly impossibly. Let's break down each race: Human - When in doubt, go with the default. They get no special abilities or resists, but then they also get no vulnerabilities. They can, however, learn skills and skill groups for one less than the required points (i.e. if you're playing a mage and want to learn the mage combat group, which normally costs 5 cps to learn, you can learn it for only 4). This makes it that much easier to learn all skills and spells in a class a lot earlier. Mul - Excellent warrior, good paladin. High constitution, bonus to resistances. Completely immune to poison. Dwarf - Excellent paladin, good templar or warrior. A very good choice. Good constitution and strength. Lower intelligence, higher wisdom. No vulnerabilities, common resists. 20% mining bonus (see Mining) and a 20% bonus to attack with axes (e.g. 100 damage dealt will be 120), useful for warrior. Drow - Excellent thief, good mage. Lower strength, higher intelligence and dexterity. (I know the helpfile says they make good warriors, but they really don't.) Some more rare resistances (energy and sound), but a hurtful vulnerability (light). The innate -10 save vs. spell helps them against tougher high-level mobs. Elf - Excellent ranger, good mage. Few resists, but no vulnerabilities. Damage bonus with bows gives them an even higher incentive to be a ranger. Giant/Giant Magi - Giants make the best warriors of any race, but are ill-suited for other professions. Good resistance to blunt, but vulnerable to lightning and negative means you'll need to watch out for certain areas full of mobs that use those (most future areas, like Magitek, have mobs that use lightning.) Magi are basically the same, except they're a little bit weaker in exchange for being outstanding templars and good paladins (see Classes). Giant Magi will randomly pick up their opponents and pummel them with a necksnap and back breaker, sometimes even a bash. They can also see the names of the spells being cast. Gnome - Excellent mage, good thief. They can be generally any class, but usually make better magic-users. Lower strength and intelligence, higher wisdom and dexterity. Uncommon resists, practical racial skills (hide and sneak). Halfling - Excellent thief, good ranger. Permanent sneak helps against aggressive mobs, and a 50% bonus with dagger is terrific. No vulnerabilities, and uncommon resists. An all-around good race. Draconian - Excellent warrior, good mage. The bonuses to hand-to-hand and the innate breath spells can be swung either way (to magic- or melee- based classes; see Classes). Minotaur - Excellent warrior, not much good else. Resistance to weapon (pierce, slash, and bash all rolled into one) more than makes up for pathetic dexterity. Bonuses to damage dealt with an axe and also with bash. Kreen - This is a tricky race; its unusually high CP requirement of 30 means you can't start off with a whole lot of skill and spell groups without a huge experience penalty, but a higher wisdom means you'll get more practices per level to turn into trains to get those skills later. Choose a class that either A) doesn't need a lot of skills early or B) doesn't get a lot of skills until later, so you can add them when you're able. A) would preclude warrior. B) would signify necromancer. Centaur - Excellent ranger, good bladesinger. Another resistant-to-weapon race. 50% damage bonus armed? There's almost no time in the game (unless you're playing monk, and I wouldn't necessarily suggest that with centaurs. Centaurs have low dexterity, which is needed by monks) that you wouldn't be armed with some sort of weapon. Amphibian - Excellent nothing, good everything. This is probably the race most similar to humans, in terms of bonuses and stats (they're almost identical to human), with the exception that they have an actual immunity (to water) and a bonus to attack with daggers. They also have one of the only water-based spells in the game, tsunami, which can be effective on certain mobs. The vulnerability, however, should have an eye kept on, because slash mobs with talon or no_disarm can really wreck a good day. Skaven - Excellent thief, good mage. Racial skills of sneak and hide, coupled with a no-loss flee, mean you can go pretty much anywhere unscathed. A bonus to steal can net you certain items for certain things without going to all that pesky trouble of "killing". Resistances to poison and disease help against some of the nastier mobs. Parthan - Outstanding monk, good warrior. The bonus to parthan/monk is so high that there's an actual 200 TNL penalty. Resistant to weapon and a damage bonus with claws or hand to hand, which are a monk's playground, make parthans natural monks. Rakshasa - Excellent warlock, good necromancer. Rakshasas get mana_regen bonuses plus a natural mana_drain on attack. Common resists. Vulnerable to water, which can take you by surprise if you're not paying attention. Pixie - Excellent mage, good thief. Several good but common resists, uncommon vuln (very few mobs use wind as an actual attack). Superb intelligence and dexterity, but abysmal strength and wisdom. Probably not the best as a first race, but can be remorted into well. Nymph - Excellent bard, good templar. Nymphs get a bonus to mana gains on levelups. Broad range of resistances (almost all magic), but a relatively common vulnerability means you really need to be careful around unarmed mobs that may use bash (or mobs armed with clubs/maces). High intelligence, wisdom, and dexterity make the most of a bard's skills. Demon - Excellent necromancer, good mage. High intelligence and dexterity. Natural bonus to demonfire and inferno (deals double damage, and in the lower 100 levels you'll be using those spells extensively). Good immunity to negative, but vuln to holy and light are somewhat painful. Fremlin - Excellent thief, good bard. Good resists, but horrendous strength. Racial skills of hide and sneak are, naturally, good to have for thief. High intelligence, wisdom, and dexterity are similar to those of nymph. Gargoyle - Excellent monk, good warrior. Resist weapon plus permanent stone skin equals high AC. Outstanding constitution, superb strength. Once per mud month (on the 24th), gargoyles will start randomly being immune to attacks. Another good R1 race. Illithid - Excellent necromancer, good mage. Great resists, but horrible vulnerabilities (like nymph, vulnerable to blunt is a bad, bad thing). Illithids are unique in that they possess the only player-available mental damage spell, mindflay (which is their racial limit break). Good intelligence, great wisdom. Wolfen - Excellent monk, good warrior. Resistant to both weapon and negative is nice. Pure immunities are very nice. Only vulnerable to fire and silver is very, very nice. Racial bonus to hand to hand (for monk) is very, very, very nice. Outstanding constitution is very, very, very, very nice. 15% regen bonus to hp is very, very, very, very, very nice. Do you see where I'm going? :) An excellent choice for beginners. Vampire - Excellent everything, good everything. Quite similar to wolfen, but with more balanced stats. Vampire's hand to hand drains hp at night. They also have a very, very nice 10% hp regeneration bonus. Machina - See above, with the replacement of a slightly lower dexterity with an almost unusable dexterity. Immunities are excellent, though, as are the resistances. Vulnerablities, though, need to be watched out for. Not suitable for R1. Aarakocra - Excellent paladin, good templar. Great dex...and that's about it. Only two resistances, and they're rare ones at that. Bonus to damage outdoors - this is a mixed blessing. Lots of the higher level areas are "castles" and such. I don'treally know why the helpfile says they make good paladins and templars, they don't have the wisdom for it, but, hey, I don't know everything. Category:Races